


Neal and Sara have lunch

by tashlum



Category: White Collar
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashlum/pseuds/tashlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place in the season 2 finale, 2.16 Under the Radar, thus including all relevant spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Neal and Sara have lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



> This takes place in the season 2 finale, 2.16 Under the Radar, thus including all relevant spoilers.

“Perhaps Evil Vizier is going too far.”

“When talking about Nazi loot, you can never be too paranoid or too imprecise in your language.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Moz.”

“You know, we could have done it. He pulled it over on us again. I still can’t believe all of that just to have it all blow up.”

“Yeah,” said Neal distractedly.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Neal. Mozzie. Lunch?” Asked Sara.

“Indeed,” replied Neal.

“I think I, um, need to make sure I’ve washed all of the Suit residue off my jacket,” said Mozzie as he began to scurry off.

“Later, Moz,” Neal called after Mozzie.

“You call me,” Mozzie’s voice carried up the stairs to Neal’s rooms.

“So,” said Sara as she turned back towards Neal.

“So,” Neal replied.

“You’re not quite up for lunch, are you?”

“I…” Neal looked up at her.

“You have had quite the ride.” Sara commented.

“You only know the half of it.”

“Will that be a problem?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Neal replied. “I do know that I want to share it with you. And to thank you. But…”

“Sh…” said Sara.

Unlike the last time they had sex, or rather, made passionate hot love in the steamy archives, this was going to be different. Neal was raw, that much she could see. He’d lost a mentor, his last connection with Kate and, of course, professionally, who wouldn’t be devastated by the loss of that much Nazi plunder. Seeing its beauty only to have it snatched away… she could only imagine. Adler was a little more complex, but she didn’t know what there was to know. And then there was Alex…

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked as she leaned over to kiss him gently.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28tcbk9)  
"Coins" by xJasonRogersx http://www.flickr.com/photos/restlessglobetrotter/3823683431/ 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally set as the summary, moved here so as not to flaunt spoliers and apologies for anyone who accidentally had any. I don't know how I missed that as being an issue initially. oops
> 
> Neal has lost a mentor, his last connection with Kate and, of course, professionally, who wouldn’t be devastated by the loss of that much Nazi plunder.


End file.
